


One Choice

by Destielixer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Bonus Round 1 of SRS 2013. Prompt: Vampire Chronicles. Michael is suicidal after the loss of his brother and Lucifer is a vampire who ends up being fascinated by him and gives him the option to die or join him as a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Choice

Michael stands at the edge of a building that overlooks the bustling city. The cool night breeze blows through, his blue button down shirt billowing in the wind. He’s become considerably thinner in the days that followed his brother’s death, refusing to eat anything. Michael still cannot believe that he is now all alone in this world; this cold, lonely shit hole called life. 

He leans into the wind, hands out on either side to steady himself. His eyes pass over the glittering horizon of the bustling city. It looks like a thousand glittering stars of varying oranges, yellows and whites. There’s something about it that calls out to Michael, enticing him. The scene is so heartbreakingly beautiful and Michael wants to be a part of that beauty. He shuffles forward on his bare feet, the concrete cool beneath his toes.

No one in this life would remember him. Everyone that he treasured was already gone. It was just him. He was the only one who was left behind. He would join them then. Join his brothers in eternal happiness.

All he needed to do was to throw himself off the building. It would be quick.

Michael closes his eyes and leans farther into the wind…

“You wouldn’t want to do that,” came a gentle husky voice from behind him.

Michael turns slowly and looks to the man that has just interrupted his suicide. He cocks his head to the side, “Who are you to tell me what I want?” he asks. Studying the man. He’s dressed smartly in a black suit and tie. His hair is blonde and his eyes seem to be shifting shades of blue as he comes closer to the edge.

“I’m no one,” he mutters as he pulls out a cigarette, lights it and lifts it to his lips, taking a long drag before he lets the smoke out, the tendrils floating up and dissipating into the night air.

Lucifer notes how the man’s brows furrow together in confusion as he stares at him from his perch on the ledge, arms outstretched. He looks oddly like an angel like that. Lucifer pushes himself up onto the ledge, sitting beside the man’s legs. He leans out, looking down below.

“That’s a long way down,” he muses, taking another drag of his cigarette, “You sure you want to do this? You wanna jump and land like a splat of paint on the asphalt canvas down there? It’s going to be a mess.”

He looks up to the man who has shuffled back from the edge. Even in the dark his eyes can tell the colour of the man’s eyes. They are a beautiful warm green. But it doesn’t fit with his look of utter sadness. Something really bad must’ve happened.

“I don’t care,” Michael replies but as he chances a glance down his heart races. It is a long drop down and all of a sudden he is scared and nervous. “Why are you here anyway?” he asked curious.

“I like being high up at night, closer to the sky,” Lucifer says smoke billowing from his lips, “Can I ask you what happened?”

Michael supposes that it’s no big deal. After all, he is going to die. It doesn’t matter who knows his story now. At least out of everyone here on Earth, one person, this blonde haired smoker here would know that there was ever a man by the name of Michael who had committed suicide over the loss of his loved ones.

“My name is Michael,” he begins, crossing his arms over his chest now. He chooses to remain standing, “I lost the last of my loved ones about a week back. He was my brother. Drug overdose they said. I don’t want to live anymore because I don’t have anyone to live for. It would be better if I was dead.”

Michael is shocked when the man starts to laugh. He looks to the blonde who sits by him. He snuffs the cigarette out and tosses it over the side of the building. The man leans back against the pillar behind him. “It’s better when you don’t have anyone to live for,” he says as he straightens his legs out, “there’s no one to tell you what to do. You can live like an outlaw. You don’t need family.”

“I don’t want to live like an outlaw. I want a family,” Michael said as he turned fully to face the man, “What’s your name anyway?” He figures he can at least know this man a little before he dies. 

“Lucifer,” Lucifer says as he looks to Michael. Michael is such a nice name. It suited him perfectly. Humans…he thought. He’s never met one quite as unique as Michael. It was a shame that he was going to kill himself over the fact that he was not going to have a family. Lucifer has been alone for so long that he cannot even remember what it feels like to have a family. What little he knows he chooses not to acknowledge because like Michael, he understands that to have a family will inadvertently be inviting pain into your life. 

“I’ve been alone for most of my two hundred years.”

Michael shocked at what he says finds himself loosing his balance and nearly falling off the building had Lucifer not caught him he would be a splat on the asphalt. He stares wide eyed at the man now, swallowing past the growing lump of fear in his throat. He had nearly died. And Lucifer’s reflexes, he hadn’t even seen him move. Michael can feel Lucifer’s hands gripping tight to him around his waist. This close, he sees that Lucifer is beautiful. He has this sort of ethereal beauty that only a handful of people possess. Lucifer quirks a smile at him, one hand moving to caress his cheek and Michael shudders at the touch.

“You need to learn to be more careful Michael. You don’t want to die before you actually planned to,” Lucifer says. Michael feels small in his arms, vulnerable and weak and the way he had shuddered at his touch, it stirred feelings of protectiveness in Lucifer. He felt as Michael’s thin arms wound around him before the man pressed close to him, head resting on his chest. He wasn’t quite sure what Michael was planning on doing but he wanted to give his strength to this human in his last hours on Earth.

“What are you?” he asked his voice a fearful whisper.

Lucifer chuckled, “What are you afraid now?” 

“No…I just want to know before I die…” Michael whispers some how he finds comfort in Lucifer’s arms like this. It’s what he misses and at least he gets to feel like he’s wanted one last time before he dies. 

“I guess there is no harm in telling you. If you’re going to die anyway.”

Michael doesn’t like it when he says it like that but he listens anyway.

“I’m a vampire.”

Michael pulls back; Lucifer has got to be kidding. But he sees no sign of a joke in Lucifer’s blue eyes. “For real?”

Michael feels like he has been punched in the gut, the air leaving his lungs now as he stares at the sharp fangs that protrude from Lucifer’s gums. Involuntarily Michael reaches a finger towards Lucifer’s mouth, his finger pressing against the sharp incisors. He winces when he pricks his finger, pulling back now. The fangs were real and they were sharp.

Lucifer had never tasted blood so good before, so pure. Michael’s green eyes looked to him again and this time there wasn’t fear, he seemed to look at him in awe instead.

“I never knew that vampires existed.”

“Well now you know,” Lucifer answers, his fangs retracting. He wants Michael’s blood. That little drop was enough to spark a hunger in him like none other he had felt before.

Michael gave him a sad smile, pulling back from him, “I’m glad I got to see one before I died.”

Lucifer doesn’t want to let him go. He doesn’t want Michael to die. He wants to keep Michael for himself, to protect him. As Michael inched away, Lucifer followed after him, he stood behind him. “Michael, don’t do this.”

The man is silent.

The vampire moves towards him, wrapping his arms around the lithe form of Michael, “I can give you another option. It will be like dying but at least you’ll have a companion.”

“And what is that?” Michael asks as he leans back against Lucifer his resolve to die seemed to have gone with it the longer Lucifer stayed here with him.

“You can choose to jump off the building and die. Or…I can make you mine. I’ll turn you into a vampire just like me. We can be together. I will try to be the family that you didn’t have…” Lucifer said and then added, “Michael, you won’t have to hurt anymore.” 

The choice is too good to be true and Michael, wanting so badly to belong, to be a part of someone’s life, agrees.

“Make me a vampire like you Lucifer. I want to be with you.”

_-FIN-_


End file.
